School Bus
Story It was year 2000. I was around 4 or 5 years in age. At that time life was fun for me. At that time I even don't know the meaning of word 'Tension'. I had been in 3 schools since 2000 to present 2013. My first school name was Summer Fields School. It was a very good school. I know as today if I try to remember each and every moment I spent there, every teacher look at me as I am a bright student. Though at that time there were no buses available to us, it was still great to travel back home by van. As you know fewer the kids more was the interaction. I remember one day I missed my van during rainy day and I was waiting in school for my parents to come and recieve. There were many more students waiting too and as the rain started we all went to the school's main building. To pass the time we started to play hide n seek in the whole school campus. The rain started to stop as their parents came one by one to recieve them and I just watched them and suddenly the van in which I travelled come and pick me. The van's driver told me that my parents were busy and cannot pick me and request him to recieve me. This is the school where all I experience was a good time of school in my life. You know without experiencing bad, life has no mean. In 2005, we shift and get transfer to Ryan International School. The bad I experience was bullied by my own class mate and reason behind this was that I can't adjust to this new environment. Ask me how I manage to spent 6 years of my school in their. The reason my parents send me there was because my second cousins also study their. It was great as we play a lot in bus but as we matured we stop these nonsense and one of them like others started to tease me. Tired of all these I started to abuse them and my parents get me transferred to another school. Year 2011 was the year of my current school Aravali Internationl School. I decided to just sit and try not to do something silly. But I know bullies were there too and the series of torture started their too. I was tortured in terms of cast, my childish voice, my weight and again my lack of interaction.I started to take leaves from school. We changed a lot My younger brother has the habit to bring TCGs in previous school which become slow. In year 2012, I am in 10th grade, one of the most inportant grade in school. It is so tiring that I felt asleep but for the first time I did not felt asleep and I saw some of the 10th grader who were better than me felt asleep and as I noticed, they look tired. I realize that they were not brilliant from the beginning but matter to fact they work hard to be brilliant and that is when I realized that this article is what I should publish as my first.